Avenger
by Magdiel14
Summary: So a bandit and the General of ShinRa meet... And the bandit is forced to join SOLDIER or else she will face imprisonment... Problem, the bandit hates ShinRa and SOLDIER... Guess she'll have to make the choice and maybe fall in love with the handsome General in the process... SephirothxOC (Hopefully no Mary-sue)


Prologue

_A flurry of swords _

_The stench of blood_

_One girl and one man_

_On route to their own destinies_

"So, all I have to do is defeat him? Ha! I could do that with my eyes closed." Fire crackled around two figures nearly engulfing them. The figures, two females, both muscular with their femininity not compromised for strength, stood, rigid. The glint of swords and the white of eyes and teeth flickered with the flames. Blood soaked their faces, shoulders and thighs. Major arteries hit, but the both of them were still standing. The tallest figure, to who was also the oldest, pointed her sword at the smaller one and snarled.

"You are foolish to think that this boy is nothing more than child's play." She hissed. "I have fought him several times and each time, he is getting stronger."

"So? I shall get stronger too." Said the youngest one. "I can beat him."

"MARIELLE!" The taller woman hollered. "You shall listen up and listen to me! You cannot beat him by simply getting stronger. There is a need of skill, and perception. That boy has the sharpest blade anyone has ever seen."

"And the longest." A tree fell, nearly landing on the smaller girl. However, she launched herself at the older woman. Swords collided and the edges grinded sending shockwaves in both adversary's arms. Only slightly dazed, the older woman pushed the younger girl, Marielle, back. She crashed into the fallen tree, embers flying into her eyes.

"Use your wit, girl!" The older woman growled. She flew at Marielle, who barely got her sword up in time to block the attack.

"Why do you want me to fight him?" Marielle hissed. The wound on her left thigh stung like a thousand knives cutting into her flesh. Blood oozed through the fabric of what used to be her SOLDIER uniform, now ripped from her hip to her knee. Marielle knew that this fight was not going to end on a positive note for her if she kept going. However, she had to prove her worth. There was no other way. Her hero was not going to save her. Her friends weren't going to save her. They were dead. Or at least, she thought they were dead.

"Because I only have one life. You have another life." She kept saying the same thing over and over again. "One life, another life," Marielle could careless. That boy that she kept mentioning was her friend. No matter if he was sane or he has lost his sanity, she still loved him. He was the closest person to her, the only person she would allow to tread into her thoughts. His friends were like older brothers to her. She loved them all and they all made enemies of each other. And she left that happen.

Marielle dodged another attack against the older woman. She banged against a tree, the air being knocked right out of her. Dazed, she slumped to the ground, dots of light filling her vision. Her adversary began to walk towards her, in a way that meant, "you're finished."

Marielle felt a tear slide down her cheek as the woman raised her sword over her head, ready to bring it down. The younger girl gritted her teeth and clenched her fists and threw her head back and let out a wail…

"SEPHIROTH!"

_**So here is chapter 1 to my story Avenger. It is a Sephiroth/OC story, so we are going to make sure that my Oc is not a Mary-sue. Make sure to leave a review because I love reviews and they drive me to succeed! **_

_**I do not own Sephiroth, etc. etc.**_

_**Also Warning: There is hunting and gore. If you have a problem, I am duly sorry, but it is best if you continue forward and skip the first few paragraphs.**_

_Chapter 1_

_Hunter Today,_

_Bandit Tonight_

_ There it is…_ Thought Marielle as she fixed the black beanie on her head. She eased her way through the shrubs as soft as she could. Her prey, a deer, was not too far off, grazing on some grass and a few fallen leaves. As it grazed on, Marielle readied her arrow, but did not cock her bow. She had to get closer to the animal, as invisible as possible. Well, with heavy boots on, it was only slightly impossible to step quietly. The deer lifted its head, perking her ears, tensing up. Arielle froze, letting her form blend in with the surrounding area. Well, counting as blending with a black beanie and camouflage men's cargo pants and a black undershirt to help out. Maybe add the tawny wood skin?

The deer relaxed and went back to grazing. Marielle let out her soft huff of air and stalked closer to her prey. She cocked her bow, aiming at the neck. A good hit would end its life instantly, or have it suffer. A bad one is a simple miss. Marielle finished locked on target, and fired her bow.

It missed.

The deer, startled by the attack and alarmed, let out a warning call and galloped off. Marielle followed it with another arrow loaded in the bow. She fired it while running and it lodged itself in the deer's leg. It let out a cry and collapsed to the ground. Marielle took out her tomahawk, and trudged to the creature. Before it could lift itself up and escape, Marielle ended its life. She prayed to Minerva and to the Cetra, before going to retrieve her arrows. After that was done, Marielle cut open the deer, saving the bowels for herself and she skinned it. Deer pelts sell well enough in Nibelheim. Especially now since the fall weather is coming up, sending people out to buy coats and blankets to keep warm.

Marielle buried the rest of the deer under the shrubs and headed back to the village. Her bag was heavier, but she was satisfied for the kill, for she was going to eat well tonight.

The journey down Mount Nibel was as easy as getting up, but there were a few delays along the way. A patrol of Infantrymen from ShinRa were exploring different parts of the woods, fishing out the abominations that Marielle has seen running around these parts. They were experiments that ShinRa released out into the world if they were deemed failures. Or at least, that is what the patrols say.

Marielle hid in the trees as the patrol passed below her. She found these troops to be a little annoying and a bit troublesome. They were not really interested in keeping the townspeople safe as there have been a couple of attacks from the monsters already. There was a Mako Reactor near the top of Mount Nibel, providing Nibelheim a way to be on ShinRa's map. Marielle still hated those people despite protests from others that ShinRa "makes their lives better". There was no better life for her anyway. She was just a wanderer going from town to town, making money off of game and fur pelts, and winning brawls in the bars and sleeping in inns. Yeah, that was the good morning to her anyway. After the sunset, it was time to "take the gloves off".

The patrol disappeared around the cliff edge. Marielle climbed down the tree and continued to head down the mountain. She had a feeling that not too far off, the patrol would eventually find the remains of the deer she killed, but that did not matter. What could they do about it anyway?

Marielle headed into town and straight for the clothes shop. She traded the fur pelts for some firewood and some of the wrapped up bowels for some spices. _Yes, a satisfying dinner, all right. _Marielle thanked her client and left the store. A couple of kids ran past her. She recognized one of them to be Cloud Strife. He was still a scrawny little kid compared to the others that he ran after. Marielle, knowing Cloud as currently being a little troublemaker after the incident with his friend, ran after him.

"He's going to get himself in a bind one day, and I'm not going to save him." Marielle growled.

The older girl found Cloud and the kids about a little outside the safety of their homes. The older, bigger kids pushed him around in their little circle. Marielle did not like kids like them. They weren't ready for the world just yet.

One kid threw a punch and it connected with Cloud's jaw. The small kid fell back, but got up and tried to retaliate. However, his friends restrained him and their leader proceeded to beat up the child. Marielle, quickly stepped in, taking the leader by the back of his shirt and throwing him back a couple of feet. His followers released Cloud in order to see if their only leader was okay. He threw them off and ran back into town, crying like a little child. Marielle growled and brushed her weight gloves. Cloud slightly struggled to get back on his feet. The older girl helped him up and squatted down next to him.

"You didn't need to help. I would've won even if they held me down." Cloud protested.

"And what were you going to prove?" Marielle asked calmly.

"That I can be a strong person, valuable to SOLDIER!" Cloud replied. He puffed out his small chest and Marielle chuckled.

"You have a long way to go before you are valuable to SOLDIER." Marielle smiled, even though she detested the name of SOLDIER. "First, you have to learn not to let words get to you. That is what those babies want."

"You don't understand." Cloud lowered his head; his blonde bangs shadowing his face.

"Yes I do. I have been through what you have been though long before you were born."

"But you're only sixteen."

"Shh. You catch my drift. Just man up and tell those boys to fly off." Marielle urged, her face hardening. Cloud pouted for a second, deep in thought. Then he nodded his head and smiled. Marielle patted his head and stood to her full height. She took Cloud by his hand and led him back to Nibelheim. Once at the gates, Cloud spotted his mother and took off towards her. He turned and smiled at the older girl before continuing his decent to his mother. They hugged each other and exchanged a few words. Marielle viewed the scene before her from afar. Cloud's mother led her son back to their hut and closed the door behind them. _If only I had a mother…_ Marielle thought solemnly. She turned and headed back out the village. She walked past a couple of Mako pools, absent-mindedly searching for some Materia, but found none.

The sun soon neared the horizon. It was time to settle down for the night. Marielle settled in a clearing, surrounded by a couple or trees and boulders. Enough protection and some bit of shelter for the night. The girl began to set up camp within the clearing and prepared a fire with the firewood she was given. She unwrapped the meat she stripped from the deer and stuck them on a stick to hang over the fire. Marielle used some of the spices to flavor the meat and then sat back to wait for the food to cook.

The stars glittered above the hunter. She blinked a few times and spotted a shooting star. Marielle closed her eyes and made a wish before opening them. She checked on the venison and frowned for its lack of readiness. The girl sat back and let out a long sigh and looked up at the sky. She extended her arms and stretched to the fire, warming her hands. The night was definitely going to get cold. Marielle checked on the venison again, still unsatisfied. She took the stick with the meat and hovered it over the crackling flames. She had to cook and eat this quick before any uninvited guests popped up.

After what felt like an hour, the meal was finished. Marielle took a bite out of the meat and savored the spices. She sipped on her water before taking another bite out of the tasty venison. Several minutes later, Marielle finished her meal and got ready to…

…Do some more hunting.

Marielle slipped out of her usual clothes and slipped into a pair of shrouded attire, black trousers, black robes, red hood and red slippers. In these parts, throughout Gaia, she is known as the Dark Wind Bandit. All dressed in dark clothing, swift as the wind, Marielle will invade houses and steal all the valuables and gil she could carry. Then she would go to another town and sell or barter on the valuables and keep the gil for herself. Oh yes, she was a wanted criminal. ShinRa, and SOLDIER were hunting her down, the Turks were hunting her down, and Wutain officials were hunting her down… It was a fun game, to slip under their noses and steal their "golden items" and not be caught. It was funny to see the looks of shock on their faces and then fingers would easily be pointed at themselves and others.

Marielle chuckled as she put up her hood and covered her face. No one would suspect anything.

Well… No one except three certain SOLDIERS who stood at the top of a hill… Preparing for the bandit's heist.

_**So there is chapter one of Avenger. SHHH… We will get to see Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth soon! Reviews, my friends! REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!**_


End file.
